Sayuri Higuchi
Sayuri Higuchi (サユリ.ヒグチ Sayuri Higuchi) is the Child Room founder and main antagonist of Gun X Clover series. As Morito's former mentor, Sayuri not only the sole mercenary who overpowers Morito, she is also the only mercenary to know the truth behind Morito's dreadful past. Combined with her abundance experience in warfare, instability of madness and possessing the Dead Language, Sayuri proved to be Morito's most dangerous and vicious enemy. Prior to Masakado Sakari's "retirement", Sayuri was formerly Rank #4 mercenary before eventually replaces Sakari as Rank #1 Mercenary. Character Information Appearance Sayuri appears as a teenage girl even her position as a senior mercenary. She possessing a pair of gloomy eyes and a short hair, as well her height of an ordinary teenage girl. Personality On the surface, Sayuri appears to be a polite, soft spoken, charismatic and optimistic girl. She smiles a lot whenever she goes and often tease and taunted her subject before finally approaching them. Behind her sweet demeanor hides somehting sinister about her. She is very manipulative, malevolent and cunning figure who willing to wait a proper opportunity to achieve her goal. Additionally, she is also a amoral person as she didn't see sacrificing children as a crime. Being sadistic as she is, Sayuri fond of pleasure to see other's suffering and willing to use anyone for her goal disregarding her subject's torture, even if her subjects are children. In Sayuri's philosophy, children are merely fools due to their easily manipulated innocence, naivete and purity, which becoming her perfect material to build her Child Army. She also viewed wars were nothing more than a plaything, regardless the casualties. History Little known history about Sayuri, but she is known to be the Child Room while adopting Morito, who was known as Yaasen at that time. As Morito's first mentor at that time while learning Morito's status as a natural born killer since young, she taught him the art of war and mercenary skills, peculiarly self-restrain from killing his target which was supposedly "weakening" Morito.Manga Chapter 29 Through his three years of time under Sayuri's wings, Morito became the Master Ranked Mercenary and became one of Sayuri's comrade in the Child Room. At the same time however, . In the same time however, her jealousy brewed from within as she viewed Morito as her obstacle for her ambitions of world domination. Due to her child soldier's controversial victory by using Amina as human bomb, Morito quit from the Child Room and tired to apprehend her ever since. In one rainy day, Sayuri was confronted by Morito as her former protege told her all the atrocities she and the Child Room commited, especially her vile experiment towards the children. Both Sayuri and Morito fought in a last showdown where Morito narrowly survived her attacks. After Morito's survival, the Child Room were shut down for the sake of the safe world. In courtesy to her survived archives and hidden sponsors however, Sayuri rebuilt the fallen organization and began her new project: the Dead Language. Prior the beginning of the project, Sayuri randomly drew the tattoo all over her body without any references from the real subject. Over 90% failures in her countless experiments, only one teen showed promising results and she amputate the teen's arm for his powers. In unknown time, she also allied with Alex Wheeler Jr. as her partner in crime. Chronology Deadly Reunion Main Article:Rikan Island Incident Arc Following Alex's betrayal upon Mikado High School, Sayuri launched her invasion towards Rikan Island for Kotonoha Nanase. During the seige, Sayuri stabbed Morito from behind as her reunion greeting. Both Sayuri and Morito talked about the nostalgia while trade their own philosophy about children's future until Alex showed the severed arm of his former protege, caused Morito extremely angry and pinned him onto the ground. Sayuri attacked Morito with all kinds of weapons, from her katana and anti-tank riffle. Seeing her former protege survived, Sayuri revealed her Dead Language tattoos and revival of the Child Room. She also revealed to Morito a cryptic revelation for her to select the child soldiers due to their innocence and the "fun" of the battlefield. Both Sayuri and Morito fought in a vicious battle where there Kotonoha's return to help Morito, Sayuri siezed the opportunity and attempted to assassinate Kotonoha, only to faced Morito's last minute sacrifice to stop her blade and inflicted severe injury. Despite Nanoha's refused to cooperate with her-because of her mindset to protect Kotonoha from "everyone" including her allies-Sayuri instead permitted her to destroy everyone in the island. With the Lost Clover Phenomenal commenced by Nanoha, both Sayuri and Alex retreated from the scene with their information about the, before bid everyone farewell if they survived. The Master Ranked Mercenary Meeting Prior the event of the Teyotoyo Incident, Sayuri was under Colonel Buster to retrieve the Teyotoyo Language, but the mission was failed after Toshu self destructed. After the failed mission, Sayuri appeared and donned the Shogun's general coat and sat on the 1st Seat and commencing the meeting, much to all Master Ranked Mercenary's stunning shock (except Alex, Simon and other left side mercenaries). Morito's Amnesia Away from Morito's location, Sayuri learned his former protege's amnesia from Alex reports which she deemed unexpected. Because of this, Alex remarked that even as enemies Sayuri care deeply upon her former protege, which Sayuri herself denied. Nevertheless, Sayrui changed the objective by not only taking Kotonoha, she also ordered to retrieve Morito from his protege as well for his raw power. Abilities and Skills *'Weapon Sharpshooter'-Sayuri can utilize almost any type of firearms in her hands, from hand guns to even anti-tank riffle. *'Master Combatant'- *'Enhanced Endurance and Resiliency'-Sayuri has unusual endurance against injuries, though the scars were hidden from public. *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Dead Language'-Sayuri possessed these tattoo prior her past experiments to the selected children, though she did not actually read them. Trivia *Like Morito, Sayuri is often mistaken as a teenager due to her younger physical form. *Of all Morito's allies and enemies, only Sayuri knows the truth about Morito's true personality and power. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Child Room Category:Master Rank Mercenary